


The Golden Thread

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: How Ed and his dad's reunion went after Wally's death and before July 4th in season 2.
Relationships: Asami Koizumi/Tye Longshadow, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Eduardo Dorado Sr., Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Nathaniel Tryon, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Tye Longshadow, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Virgil "Static" Hawkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. From Father to Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you’re a sunflower (I think your love would be too much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482589) by [LogicalBookThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalBookThief/pseuds/LogicalBookThief). 



> This is my interpretation of how their reunion went.  
> I had a hard time trying to pick a name for 'Senora Dorado' (Eduardo Sr.'s wife/Ed's mom). I had basically google searched and found a site to use, scrolled through the names and their meanings. She's not a canon character and there is no 'actual' clue on how she is or looks like or if she even existed in either Dorado's life (a one-time stand, left them, etc.). I ended up using some of another writer's idea of what she might be and even mean to both of them.
> 
> In the mean time, here's the work, see my end notes for more.

Eduardo Dorado Senior saw his son again, just a couple days ago. He was alive and well. He just helped save the world from the Reach’s endgame with the Justice League. He has chosen not to come back after the event.

It had been racking his brain. His only son, his junior living on the streets doing who knows what. The only saving grace was that he had ran away with three other kids, so at least he wasn’t alone. There was also his powers which his junior could use to teleport out of danger, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. Worrying about how Eduardo Junior was doing. Of whether or not he will come home.

He thought he was doing the right thing. After his wife Martina, Eduardo’s mother passed, he couldn’t think of raising his son himself. Not just because he lost the love of his life, but also the work he does, especially with the Justice League. It was not a safe place to raise children. America was not always a dream. He thought it would be best to leave Eduardo Jr with his wife’s father. At least his son would be safe and perhaps even inherit some of his mama’s good traits.

He stared at the altar of his lover, who his son bore a stronger resemblance to.

What would she think of him, of them? Of her meta-human son?

* * *

“ _Mi amor_ I am here!” He panted at the door frame of his wife's hospital room. He had missed witnessing the birth of his child. No doubt he will get a _chancla_ about that from someone, but he will not miss meeting his child for the first time after said birth.

Martina who looked tired but not any less beautiful scowled and reproached him. “Come over here and meet your son already!”

He walked over to his wife’s bedside and took a seat in the chair. In his wife’s arms was a little baby. The baby was currently asleep, breathing in and out blissfully content. 

“ _Hermoso_. He’s beautiful.”

“ _Si._ Just like his _papi_.”

“No, like his _mami_.”

“ _Corazon_ you are so smart a zeta-beam scientist,” She cooed, caressing his cheek. “But this time you are wrong.”

“No it is you who is wrong.” He dropped a kiss in the palm of her hand. “He has your mouth. I can see your frown on his face someday.”

“He has your chin.”

“He is a baby. Just wait until he’s older then you will see he gets his looks from his beautiful _madre_.”

“Yes, we will see him become as handsome and smart as his _padre_.”

Seeing how it was impossible to convince the other which looks he inherited, they changed the topic of the conversation to possible names.

“Eduardo Dorado Junior.” She recited it as though it had been fated.

“No-no-no. We are not naming our son after me.” He really was against it, but he could not stop himself from smiling at his glowing wife.

“ _Si_ Eduardo. You are doing wonderful things at S.T.A.R. Labs with your zeta-beam technology. It’s only fair we name your son after you.”

“It is not just my technology. Besides we do not know if the _nino_ wants to be like his _padre_.”

“Children are our legacy Eduardo. He may have your name which is lovely, but he will choose to be whatever he wishes to be. My only hope he becomes as wonderful a man as you are. Handsome, smart, and charming.”

“He can not get everything from me. He will be like his _mama_ as well, fierce, unyielding, loving and beautiful.”

After many arguments he caved in to the idea of naming his own son after him. It has caused some confusion as to which Eduardo was being called for, but it was all in good fun. Martina ended up calling junior _Lalo_ , but being a professional he could not bring himself to call his own son anything but his full name.

Hearing himself say his son’s name was something he would never get tired of. But, sometimes he felt he was talking to himself too. Children are also reflections of their parents. Eduardo Jr. was not like him. He was not as inquisitive about sciences, but would rather see if he could increase his hang time with his skateboard than do experiments. He would rather read the next issue of his favorite comic book character rather than read his _padre_ ’s old textbooks or the updated versions of them. His hair was the same as his mother’s, curly and unruly, standing on its own despite many attempts at taming it.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. It was familiar but he was not expecting anyone. There was not any colleague or neighbor he knew who would drop by unannounced. His heart raced at the possibility of who the ‘visitor’ was. There was a knock again. Eduardo walked to the door.

“(Who is it?)”

No answer.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me.” A familiar accented voice echoed from the other side. “Eduardo.”

He wasted no time opening the door. Standing on the mat was the very person he was just thinking about. He looked tired.

 _“Mijo_. You are here.”

“I-I-I-” Eduardo Jr. stuttered, looking down at his battered shoes.

He wondered what his son was trying to say. He had wasted enough time thinking, acting like a scientist and instead chose to act. He wrapped his son in a long overdue hug that brought both of them down on their knees. He tucked his face in the crook of his junior’s neck inhaling his scent. Eduardo Jr. definitely needed to shower and a change of clothes, but it was a welcomed smell. He was a little thin as well for a growing boy his age. He let himself cry, running a hand through his curls. His son is right here. He’s alive and here.

His son soon surrendered to the hug as well, tentatively placing his own arms around him. He heard Eduardo Jr. mutter something in Spanish, but he could not hear it clearly.

“What was that?” He asked, making direct eye contact with his son. His own son’s eyes were glistening with tears as well.

“I want to stay here with you.” Eduardo repeated in English. “Is that okay?”

He wanted to stay with him. It was what he wanted in the first place, but after everything he still wants it.

He kissed his son on the forehead and pulled him back into a hug. “It’s more than okay.”

There were so many other things to consider, but for now he was going to let this be enough. His son is alive and he is home.


	2. From Son to Father

He was standing outside the door, the threshold of his father’s home. Gathering up the nerve to knock.

After a near end of the world or ‘endgame’ as Virgil had called it, he had enough of running away in fact the rest of them did as well. Tye decided to go back to El Paso. Virgil as well back to Dakota City and also announcing his offer from Black Lightning as a mentor in hero-ing. It wasn’t surprising, he seemed to have the most heroic qualities out of all of them. And Sam who surprised them the most-well her and Tye- choosing to go with him and revealing that during their time as runaways they are a couple. There was no reason they shouldn’t return home or to their parents. He could go to his dad, but does his dad want him?

He was left in Argentina without him. Only phone calls, letters and whatever child support. He had no beef with his _abuelo_ , he gave him more attention than his own father but that did nothing to ease the hole in his heart. 

He couldn’t even believe his own name. Eduardo Dorado Junior. He wondered why he was named that of all things, after a father who was almost absent in his whole childhood. He had been told his own mother who is dead had insisted on the name and was one of the few who could win an argument against his dad. 

But he’s not that kid who does anything and everything to be good, good enough so his dad could praise him, so his dad would stay longer and see what good boy he has been. He had learned the hard way almost nothing he does would make his dad stay in Argentina, not with his precious zeta-beam technology. The zeta-beam technology used by the Justice League.

He didn’t want to hear the ‘it’s for our own good’ spiel. What good is it if it makes him feel as much as a lab rat as the Reach? But what if it happens all over again? 

He has powers he could teleport, he could go to his friends.

* * *

Just a couple of days after the League, hero team up the four of them and Neut gathered at the Taos Center lab to have a much needed conversation on what to do. 

“Thinking of heading home Ed?” Virgil asked.

“I don’t know where that is?”

Sam put a supportive hand on his shoulder. “It is where people love you.” 

“Sam’s got a point.” Tye concurred. “You know when she speaks English she means the most with the least.”

“I still don’t think-” Ed began. Would his dad let him stay in the US with him or send him packing to Argentina.

“Your dad’s been worried about you.” Neut piped up. “He’s asked about you after the Red Volcano incident. And I’ve seen him stare at a picture of you in his wallet.”

Who knows why he does that.

“It’s not just your dad in the US or your grandpa in Argentina who’s family. It’s also with us.” Virgil said putting an arm around him in a half hug. “Whatever happens you can come to us.”

“He’s right bro.” Tye agreed, giving him a warm smile. “There isn’t much room at my place but there’s a couch and I don’t mind splitting a room.”

Sam nodded in agreement.

“You can stay with me and my folks for however long you need. I’ve always wanted a brother.” Virgil piped up.

“I know I’m not anyone's favorite person, but my foster family could help figure something out.” Neut added.

He had come to America for his dad. The dad he rarely sees and spends most of his time in the US working on his zeta-beam technology. And the people he ran away with from the dad he got to see everyday became his friends and even more so family.

“ _Gracias_ everyone.” Ed said. "But after everything, I still want to try again with my dad."

Somehow that caused everyone to do a group hug, even Neut joined much to Virgil’s insistence. It was overwhelming at first, but Ed just accepted it. Who knows when, if ever they would be together like this.

“Call us, any of us if you need anything.” Virgil echoed his earlier sentiment, made firm by a comforting hand on his shoulder. “And I mean anything.”

Sam and Tye followed his example and nodded.

Ed smiled. “I may not have a dad by the end of the day, but I know I have a family I never thought I would need.”

* * *

He took a deep breath and knocked.

“(Who is it?)” His dad asked in Spanish.

He just had to answer. 

“Who is it?” His dad repeated his question in English.

“It’s me.” He said. “Eduardo.”

The door opened. Standing before him was his father. 

“ _Mijo_ , you’re here.” He said eyes widened in disbelief.

“I-I-I-”

Before Ed could even form a sentence his father wrapped his arms in a hug so fierce it pulled them both down on their knees. He felt his dad’s hand running through his untamed hair. He could feel moisture on his shoulder. It was his dad crying. He didn’t even think any emotion other than anger, hurt, and disappointment were possible on his dad’s face. Ed reciprocated the hug, overlapping his own arms and tucking his own face in the crook of his dad’s neck. He smelled like he always did. 

“I want to stay here.” Ed muttered in his dad’s shoulder.

His dad shifted back and met his eyes. Ed felt his eyes moisten.

“What was that?” His dad asked.

“I want to stay here with you.” Ed repeated. “Is that okay?”

His heart raced at what his dad’s answer could be. After everything that happened, he couldn’t dare to hope he would get what he wanted in the first place. Even if his dad accepted improving their relationship would not be easy. To his surprise his dad kissed his forehead before pulling him back into a hug.

“It’s more than okay.” His dad smiled and pulled him back into a hug.

That was all the confirmation he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't know everything about 'passing on names' but usually it means something. I was somewhat inspired by "Static Shock"'s Edwin Alva and his son, Edwin Alva Jr. Their relationship much like the Eduardos'. Both pairings started rocky but then there came a point in which they got the chance to go past it. There's also the fact the fathers use their sons' full first name as opposed to any nicknames.  
> \- There's isn't much shown about the main pair's relationship other than they both care about one another and that there is much to be said. Either way I hope this is satisfying to any fans.  
> \- The inspired work names Ed's mom as Martina and describes her as the kind of woman who would be steadfast and stubborn, but have a huge heart (for animals in this case). Against my better judgement I ended up using the same name and depict her as a stubborn woman who would often win arguments against her scientist husband and still be a loving mother.


End file.
